


A Momentary Lapse

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amnesia, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is he?  When?  And where?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Momentary Lapse

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 221

"Doctor?"

For a moment, he wasn't sure who the voice calling him belonged to. Was it Zoe? Sarah Jane? Nyssa? Martha?

He wasn't even sure who _he_ was. The exile, newly fled from Gallifrey? The prisoner, bound to the Earth by his crippled TARDIS? The destroyer of worlds who had somehow survived despite his best efforts?

"Doctor?" the voice called again, tantalizingly familiar and tinged with fear. "Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear. Bit too loud, actually, I have the beginnings of a headache."

"You tripped and went head-first onto a wall."

"Yes, Pond, I had noticed that bit."


End file.
